STO The Long Wars
by StarfleetGuy97
Summary: Join the adventures of Captain Lethor and his crew on the U.S.S. Almirante in the 25th Century. Based on the critically acclaimed MMORPG Star Trek Online. Comments, review and critic always welcomed
1. Introduction

Captain Lethor sat at his desk inside his ready room aboard the U.S.S. Almirante which was currently docked at Earth Spacedock. The Almirante was a classic design of Federation Starships, refitted from the 23rd Century Constitution Class it was now considered a 25th Century Exeter Class. With a crew of 350 and a length of about 300 meters it was a fine ship. Although dated no matter what modifications were made, the pressing times and circumstances of the galaxy urged for every available ship to be pressed into service. Hundreds of ships from the Mothball fleet had been recommissioned. The Almirante being one of them. Lethor looked out of the transparent aluminum windows of his ready room at the buzz of worker bee craft and shuttles that moved around spacedock. He walked across the room to the window and looked out to the berth next to his ship, A new starship was being built. Apparently a new model designed to be a battlecruiser made for war, his mind drifted _someday i'll command a ship like that_ he thought. He was brought back from his daydreaming by the chirp of his combadge. "Bridge to Captain Lethor" Lethor tapped his combadge "Go Ahead" The voice of his Andorian first officer Tersi filled the room "sir you have an incoming message from Admiral Quinn" Lethor began to walk over to his desk "Alright commander i'll take it in here." He sat down in his chair and tapped a button on his desk, the screen lifted from the desk as the starfleet emblem with the words incoming transmission flashed across the screen. Once the screen reached an angle of 145 degrees it stopped and the image switched to that of Admiral Jorel Quinn in his office at Spacedock. "Captain Lethor, its quite an honor to finally meet you." the Admiral said with enthusiasm. "The honor is all mine" replied Lethor. "Captain as much as i would like to continue to get to know ourselves better, i have a mission for you. There is a bolian freighter, The Azula that makes weekly runs here to spacedock. Never late and never absent, it was supposed to arrive yesterday. As you can imagine it did not, im assigning the Almirante to go find out what happened to her. Her last known position was 2 light years from Wolf 359, take your ship see what happened and report back. Quinn out"

Lethor stayed sitting at his desk for a second processing the information before getting up and walking to the bridge. The doors whisked open and he walked to the center seat. Tarsi stood up and turned to face him, "All systems are checked and ready, Fuel levels are nominal, all crew is onboard and the last of the civilian workers are exiting the ship." Lethor nodded "Thank you commander, get the ship underway we will depart in approximately half an hour, we just got our first assignment. Looks like the trial runs will have to wait." Lethor smiled and sat in the center seat as his first officer barked orders around the bridge "Get me the dockmaster, prepare to release all moorings. Initialize thruster power and wait my command." "Almirante this is control tower" came a voice over the speakers "Control tower this is Almirante, requesting permission to depart." replied Tarsi as she sat next to the captain. "Permission to depart granted 30 seconds for mooring retraction, 1 minute for space doors."replied the control tower "Roger all moorings retracted departure at 1 minute from your mark." Tarsi turned to Lethor, "All systems go captain." Lethor acknowledged her with a slight nod as he awaited to be released from the docking bay, outside the huge steel docking clamps that connected to the saucer section of the ship released. Tractor beams that held the ship in place deactivated, the ship sank a couple of meters before her thrusters activated and caught her drop. "Alright ensign, take us out. Full thrusters." ordered Lethor. The ensign at the helm tapped in a few commands into her console, and slid her fingers up across a small screen and the ship began to move forward. Accelerating with every second the ship made its way down the "Runway" to the space doors which opened allowing a spectacular view of the northern pole of Earth. "Space Doors cleared captain." said Tarsi. Lethor tapped his console before looking at the viewscreen, "Helm set a course for Wolf 359 maximum warp" He leaned forward "Engage." He smiled as the stars on the screen began to distort and then stretched as the ship was propelled at warp speed. Lethor stood up and headed out of the bridge "Number one you have the bridge, i'll be in my ready room."

 _ ****Captains Log Stardate 94146.29: With our newly fitted ship and crew, the Almirante has received its first assignment. We are tasked with finding a missing cargo freighter that was last seen near Wolf 359. The freighter dubbed S.S. Azula is well known through the sector and her disappearance has stirred a lot of questions, especially with the state of affairs the Federation currently finds itself in. I can only hope we find the ship and her crew alive and well. End Log"**_


	2. Stranded In Space

Stars and planets rushed by as the _Almirante_ cruised at its max warp speed of 9.25. Lethor was sitting down in his ready room looking over the starfleet database and the info it contained about the S.S. Azula. He stood up and walked over to the replicator by the wall "Coffee two creams and one sugar" He said to the machine. The sound of molecules forming the energy rushing into the replicator filled the room as a shining light appeared and then dissipated revealing a silver mug filled with the hot liquid. Lethor reached and grabbed the mug, he took a sip before returning to his desk and grabbing a padd and sitting down. As he started looking over the padd, which detailed the new duty officers which had come aboard the door to his room chirped.

"Come in" he said as he put down the padd and looked at the door.

The ships Vulcan science officer walked in towards his desk, she was a vulcan. Slim and tall name T'Met a descendant of T'Pel the vulcan officer who worked on the Enterprise NX-01 almost three hundred years ago.

"Sir we picked up a distress call on repeat, it been broadcasting on one of the civilian frequencies."

"Alright T'Met thank you very much. I'll be out in a minute." Lethor sipped some more of his coffee before looking over his Padd one more time.

"Daniels is one crazy man." he said to himself before walking out and onto the bridge. The door whooshed shut behind him as he walked up the two step and across to his center seat. Tarsi had already stood and was waiting for him.

"Status Number One" He said

"We intercepted the Azula's distress signal on audio only. We've responded but we don't know if they are still alive." She replied

Lethor sat down and looked at T'Met. "Lieutenant is there any sign that the Azula is under attack." she tapped her console and then looked back at Lethor

"Negative captain, the distress signal did not indicate any sort of attack."

"ETA to contact Number one" Tarsi looked through the data streaming at her console "60 seconds captain."

The warping stars that whisked past the _Almirante_ were replaced as the ship dropped out of warp and arrived at the outskirts of a an asteroid field that contained several dead Planetoids. The bridge was filled with the hum of activity as Lethor looked at the viewscreen.

"Any sign of the Azula?" He asked peering at the viewscreen

T'Met looked at the captain and responded "We are receiving another distress call audio only"

"Put it on"

" _ **To any ships in range...this is Donna Brott of the transport S.S. Azula. Please help...warp core containment field down...radiation flooding the ship….cannot eject the core...need immediate assistance. Please help us."**_

Lethor stood up and walked over to the Operations station, "Open a channel Ensign Dlilda."

"Channel open sir.."

"Captain Brott, this is Captain Lethor of the Federation Starship Almirante, we've received your distress call and have come to help...can you hear us?" Lethor and the bridge crew waited in silence, hoping for a response. The the sound of crackled audio and static filled the bridge " _ **Almirante…..watch out..been...Orions..Ambushed."**_ Lethor quickly returned to his center seat "Red alert, shields up and charge weapons!"

Tarsi tapped her combadge "All hands to battlestations, report to primary duty stations. Nonessential personnel report to quarters." her voice echoed throughout the hip as the crew rushed to their posts. The red alert klaxon and siren filling the air as the lights dimmed to a dark crimson red.

"ALL POWER TO THE FORWARD SHIELDS!" Yelled Lethor as the ship was rocked by explosions. Wiring fell out of the panelling on the bridge, consoles exploded sending crewmen hurtling through the air. Smoked filled the bridge as he struggled to peer through the hazy condition up at the viewscreen.

"Sir the orions are coming around for another run." Said Lt. Skavrin looking up at Lethor.

"T'Met see if you can emit a pulse wave with our deflector dish to drain their shields. We can even the odds by taking one of them out." Tarsi said as she looked at her command console which was covered with her sweat and dirt kicked up from the fight. T'Met nodded and glided her hands over the screen of her console before looking towards Tarsi again.

"Pulse ready commander"

"Do it T'Met" ordered Lethor, the ships deflector dish turned a bright blue before firing the beam. It immediately found its target. One of the Orion ships shield bubble became visible and then began to shrink. In a matter of seconds their shields had been drained and were now vulnerable to the Almirante's guns. Lethor stood up "Skavrin full spread….FIRE!" Skavrin tapped his console and soon a barrage of red projectiles became visible on the screen, they spread outwards as they closed in on the orion ships.

"One down, the other took heavy damage" said Tarsi turning to face lethor

"Fire all phasers, target their port shields." ordered Lethor. The Almirante's forward phaser banks shot out in a sweeping pattern. The orion ship tried to dodge the hits, but it had no way out. The beams cut into their shields followed right into the hull melting it away. A lucky shot hit the ship's engines and it started drifting.

"Captain the ship has been disabled" Reported Skavrin as the ship floated helplessly across the viewscreen.

Lethor looked at the ship deep in thought _**They can't hurt us, they won't risk it. Still i can't take that risk.**_ "Fire photon torpedo and set an intercept course to the Azula."

"Yes sir" replied Skavrin

The Almirante fired up its impulse engines, they glowed as she passed the disabled Orion ship and as she passed a torpedo came out of her rear launcher and destroyed the helpless ship. Navigating through the asteroid field and passing a dead planetoid the ship and crew came upon the Azula which was under attack by more orion ships. After a quick exchange of volleys one of the ships had been destroyed and the other had been sent fleeing. The Almirante came up along side the Azula until she was within transporter range. Lethor stood up and walked towards the turbolift.

"Alright let's go people. Tarsi, Skavrin, T'Met, and Dlilda your with me." He said looking back at the group as he stood in the turbolift, the group filed in beside him as the doors closed behind them. "Deck Seven Transporter." the sound of the turbolift whooshing enveloped them as it descended and then slid across the ship towards it destination. After about 30 seconds and a short walk they were met by the transporter chief.

"Captain, I'm concerned about the radiation on the Azura. She might have some damage to the warp core, but our sensors can't pick up enough to determine exactly what you'll find over there." The trill woman said with concern on her face. The group walked over to the transporter pad and lethor looked at the chief.

"Any concerns chief?" He asked

"I'm sure i can send you and the away team to the ship safely, but getting you back might be a problem until the Azura's critical damage is repaired. You are good to go and….be careful sir." She added as her hands moved across the console, the familiar hum and rain of light enveloped the away team as they vanished from the Almirante. Within seconds they appeared in the transporter room on the Azula. They immediately took out their tricorders and began scanning, Dlilda was the first to talk.

"Captain i'm detecting life forms throughout the ship, some are that of the Azula's crew, the rest are Orion sir."

"Alright the orions aren't going to give us an easy time. Take them off of stun, and put them on rapid pulse fire." He ordered as he tapped the buttons on the top of his rifle before moving forward into the corridor. Tarsi followed behind with T'Met and Dlilda following her and Skavrin bringing up the rear. The Azula's corridor was dark and dimly lit, Lethor peered around a corner and spotted three orions, he motioned to Tarsi who slipped across and stood behind a support beam. He counted to three with his fingers and then opened fire. The first volley caught the Orions by surprise as they rushed to seek cover in the corridor. Phaser bursts and plasma fire filled the corridor, sparks rained down upon both sides. Lethor slowly moved forward firing as he went, Tarsi followed him on his left laying down a barrage of fire, A well aimed shot vaporized one of the orions leaving only two. After a couple more of quick shots the remaining Orions were neutralized. As the away team walked down the corridor they turned a bend and saw a ruptured conduit spewing out what seemed to be some kind of plasma.

Dlilda took out her tricorder and began scanning "Plasma leaks are blocking our path to the survivors. We will need to use the consoles nearby to safely vent the plasma."

Lethor looked back at her "Alright, but keep an eye out for survivors, that our priority"

The team moved through the corridor and arrived at a junction that led into a section of the ship. Lethor opened the hatch and moved inside, after reaching a console on the wall he began to work on shutting down the plasma leak. As he was finishing he heard Skavrin shout, "Sir we have a survivor over here!" Lethor ran over to her and knelt down, he scanned her with his tricorder "She has too much internal bleeding, we can't stop it. And we have no way of getting her back to the Almirante." He stood back up and looked at his officers and grimly said "Lets keep going." The group left the room and moved back into the corridor and headed to the next junction, they entered the second room where the second console was and encountered Orions. A quick firefight ensued with phaser shots and plasma bolts flying around and smoke filling the air. The orions quickly fell to the superior fire of the Away team and soon the second plasma leak was shut down. They continued in their search of the surviving crew and came upon the engineering section. They forced the door open and once inside they found the Azula's captain and her surviving crew. "Skavrin scan the core" Lethor ordered as they moved in.

Skavrin rushed over to the core and took some quick scans "Catastrophic failure of antimatter containment. Warp core breach imminent captain!. If we can't contain it the Azura will be destroyed!" Skavrin yelled back at the group as he tried to set up a containment field and stop the breach. Lethor walked over the Captain Brott.

"Mind telling me what happened?" He asked

"We hit an Orion ambush on our way back from K-7. We lost our weapons immediately, and then took a direct near engineering. Our warp engine's magnetic containment field failed. We had no choice but to drop shields and use the power to stabilize the core. As soon as the shields dropped the Orions boarded. And the rest is history." Replied Captain Brott looking sad and on the verge of breaking down as she told her tale. She took a deep breath and looked up at Lethor "I'll never let those green pirates have the Azura! Please, take my crew to safety. I'll keep trying t stabilize the warp core. If i'm lucky, i can buy you sometime." She said defiantly as she walked away to help Skavrin in an attempt to save the ship. Lethor motioned to Brotts crew to join his as he followed Brott in an attempt to save the ship. As the trio looked at the computer and tried to assess the damage and se if there was a way to fix it Lethor thought to himself _Containment is failing, there's nothing we can do. I need to get my people out of here before this ship blows. If only i had taken engineering courses at the academy. And even then i'm not familiar with these 25th century warp cores_. He quickly told Skavrin to leave and pulled Brott by her arms as they ran out of the engineering section. As the group made it into the corridor they could see and hear Orions in the coridor blocking their path, they had just beamed in.

"How many do you think?" Asked Lethor looking over at Tarsi

"Too many for us to take on." She replied

Lethor thought hard trying to figure something out and suddenly it came to him. _Back at the academy, Admiral Wilson taught about the U.S.S. Archer and how in one instance the crew reconfigured a plasma conduit and used it to disable a group of Klingons who had boarded their vessel. I could do the same._ He quickly ran over to a nearby console and tapped in a few commands and after a few seconds the computer beeped and the vents in the corridor began to release plasma. The orions fell in agony and their screams filled the air as they were burned. Once lethor thought it was safe he shut the conduits before leading his crew through the corridor stepping through and over the charred bodies of the Orion Pirates. They quickly reached the transporter pad before Lethor noticed that Brott was not with them. He looked around searching.

"She must have stayed behind in a futile attempt to save the ship captain" said T'Met without the least bit of emotion.

Just as lethor was going to go search for Brott his combadge chirped, he tapped it. It was the transporter chief and her voice was filled with urgency.

"Captain there are more Orion ships inbound! We need to get you back on the bridge now!"

"Alright, beam the away team back." Lethor responded

Within moments the crew was back on the Almirante and Lethor and the officers on the turbolift to the bridge. The bridge doors swooshed open as Lethor walked in and relieved the conn officer. As he sat down Dlilda looked up from her station to the Captain..

"Incoming Message from the Orions, putting it on the viewscreen." She said

The view of the Azura was replaced with that of a female Orion who was apparently in charge of the whole attack. _"Leave now if you know what's good for you, Starfleet! We're taking this ship with her crew and cargo!"_ Before Lethor could respond the message was cut and view changed to that of the approaching Orion Battleship.

"Shields up, red alert." Lethor ordered as the alert klaxon sounded through the ship. "Charge phaser banks and target her forward shields" He ordered. Red beams spewed from the top of the saucer and struck the orion ship.

"Direct hit sir, we hit their shield matrix." Said T'Met

"Fire Photons" Lethor ordered. The ship fired several red colored projectiles which slammed into the orion ship destroying it. The explosion rocked the Almirante, As the crew cheered the celebration was cut short as Tarsi spoke.

"Captain we need to get Brott on board now!" She said with urgency.

"Already on it" Dlilda said as she looked at Lethor and down at her console "Got her, she's in sickbay."

"Alright Helm get us out of her" said Lethor, the Almirante turned and warped away just as the Azura exploded.

 _ ****Captains log supplemental: We have successfully rescued Captain Brott and her crew from an Orion ambush. Unfortunately we could not save her ship and it was destroyed. Brott says its no worry as ships are replaceable but life is not. We are enroute to drop her off at Jupiter Station and then continue back to Earth Spacedock for our next assignment."**_


End file.
